Naruto the Immortal Hokage
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Unreal Power - Check, Immortal - Check, Total Awesome - Double Check, Loli Wife - locked away at Mahora... what? Naruto Uzumaki, a force of unspeakable power takes a small trip away from his wife for a few dozen years and then he finds out that she got herself locked away in Mahora? The best part about it, it is an all girls school... just great.
1. Chapter 1 The Immortal Loli Wife

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, Zone-tan, Negima, Love Hina, and UQ Holder... Don't own them**_  
><em><strong>This chapter takes place 50 years before Canon in Negima.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Lets go Evangeline!" A young male in his early twenties shouted as he tood a position of battle. This young male looked to be 20 or 22 at most, and his hair was a mature short and spiky blond color that rivalled the color of the sun. His eyes were bright blue, and they spoke of such an extreme intesity that they would burn any lesser beings with their pure emotion. On his forehead he had a large black headband/sweatband that had a metal forehead protector with a leaf on it. He was a good height of 5 feet 10 inches tall, and he was wearing a sleeveless orange zip-up vest with a black shirt under it with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his left biscep was a white band with a red swirl on it. The young man wore orange pants with the legs rolled up to the middle of his shins, and on his right leg was a kunai holder tied to his leg.

"Bring it on Naruto Uzumaki!" A young woman shouted as she was looked over at the now named Naruto Uzumaki, with her own name being Evangeline. Evangeline was a young woman with an hourglass figure wearing a black leather corset that showed off the top of her breasts, and ended at the pantyline so that her legs all the way down to her shoes could be seen. Her long pale blond hair went down to below her knees, and it was waving around her wildly as her own blue eyes started at Naruto with a burning intensity. She had long gloves on her arms, and she was wearing a vampire cape with a black outside and red inside, the collar of the cape being heigh enough to reach her ears.

The two of them were glaring at each other, before they both jumped away high into the sky. Evangeline's cape acted like wings of a sort, while Naruto simply levitated while being on nothing. The two of them raw power was being released from the two of them at extreme levels, causing the air around them to shake from their building up power. They had identical auras around them, taking on more flame-like appearances, with Naruto's being blue while Evangeline's being a more purple color.

Naruto placed his hand over the red swirl on his arm, before in a puff of smoke a large metal four pointed start with a hole in the center appear in his hand. Naruto used his Fuma Shuriken and threw it towards Evangeline, and she simply flew over it. Naruto grinned, before he yanked his arm and wires could be seen on the Fuma Shuriken, bringing it back towards Evangeline from behind. Evangeline looked behind her and pointed her hand at the Fuma Shuriken, with a large chunk of purple ice forming in front of her in the shape of a flower. The shuriken got stuck in the flower, before it was covered in ice and shattered into chunks of metal and ice, falling towards the ground.

"Malleus Aquilonios! Be crushed under my ice Uzumaki!" Evangeline shouted as a gaint chunk of ice in the shape of a pillar started to form in the clouds, before it started to fall towards Naruto at a great speed. Naruto held his hand out, and blue energy started to form above his palm, making a large sphere of infinitely spiralling power, before it formed a perfect sphere. Naruto held it above his head, before he used his other hand to formed a simple seal with his hand. The sphere above him was now the size of a bus, before in a puff of smoke revealed another Naruto standing in front of him, the clone of him getting impaled by an large arrow shaped chunk of ice, before Naruto smacked it away.

Just in time.

"Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan! Gonna have to do better than that Evangeline!" Naruto shouted out when the chunk of ice hit his rasengan. The rasengan expanded and started to shoot towards the sky, crushing and shattering the ice that had been about to crush him. Naruto reached into his kunai holder and pulled out a a kunai, before he threw it towards Evangeline and started to go through a few handseals that he could remember clearly. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Naruto called out, and one kunai turned into over a thousand.

"Feh! puny knifes won't work on me, the Dark Nosferatu! Reflectio!" Evangeline stated as she created another ice barrier in front of her. The kunai that would have hit her only hit the ice sheild, while all of the ones going around her started to sail towards the ground. Naruto pointed his hand at the kunai, before he did a yanking motion and they started to fly towards Evanegline's unprotected back, her eye widened, before she leaned forward and sunk into the shadows on the back of her ice shield.

With nothing powering it, the flower of ice started to fall towards the ground with the kunai flying back towards Naruto. He made a handsign, and all of the kunai turned into smoke, never reaching him, even as Evangeline came back out of the shadow of her ice barrier. Naruto moved quickly at the speed of lightning itself and appeared in front of the ice shield, and at the tip of his finger appeared a small bright blue ball the size of a marble with four extremely fast and spinning shuriken blades of wing around it.

"Okay then, try and block this. Mini-Rasenshuriken!" Naruto called out as he flicked the technique at her, with it cutting right through her first barrier. Like a barrier was also around her skin, the attack seemed to be pushing against something at her skin, before it expanded and exploded, launching her back towards the ground, before she stopped herself in mid-air, with part of her cloak being ruined. Her cloak flapped and she started to fly towards Naruto with a grin on her face.

"Now THAT is precision! So how about some destruction! Nivis Tempstas Obscurans!" Evangeline called out as she held her hands out and snow as black as night started to form and launch at Naruto. He held his hands together, before he took a deep breath and started to spew large amounts of lava out of his mouth to counter to black ice and snow that she was sending at him. Their attacks hit in between them, and she was at the disadvantage of being closer to the water below, which seemed to be at some sort of lake. The lava hardened and turned into a large boulder, which froze and shattered over and over again when it kept reforming.

Evangeline flew away as another boulder slammed into the water below them, and pointed her hands at the water, the entire lake froze completely. She flew at the lake, before she landed on the surface of the ice. The iced lake shattered, before giant chunks of ice the size of large buildings started to float in the air and fly into the sky towards Naruto. Naruto crossed his fingers, and a group of three clones appeared in front of him. Naruto held his hands out, and three pitch black balls appeared in front of him, before they flew in front of the clones. Giving control of the Truth Seeking Balls to the clones for now, Naruto took a seated position in the air and stayed still.

Seconds later, in just two seconds his eyes turned yellow with bar pupils, and he gaind orange pigmentation over his eyes.

"Heh, gottcha." Naruto said as he leaned to the left and Evangeline's fist missed his head by seconds. The clones formed a barrier as the ice was destroyed when it came in contact with the Truth Seeking Balls. Naruto grabbed her by the arm, and before she could move herself out of the way, he predicted what she would do and changed his aim towards the front of her corset. With the clothing in his hands, he threw her over his shoulder and had the clones open up a hole in the barrier, rocketing her out of the shield and getting pelted by the chunks of her own ice.

"Not cool Uzumaki! Sage Mode is cheating and you know it!" Evangeline shouted up at him, and he dismissed the clones and brough the Truth Seeking Balls in ball form back to him. Naruto merged the three balls together into a larger ball, before he touched it with his hand and turned the ball into a hammer. Grapping the hammer with both hands, he started to let himself fall from the sky and head towards Evangeline. She looked at what was in his hands for half a second, before she reacted. "Fuck!? Truth Seeking Balls for offence!? NOT fair!" Evangeline shouted as she started to fly down to the ground.

"Ninja!" Naruto yelled, like it answered anything. None the less, the hammer in his hands vanished when he got to her and he punched her in the back of the head, sending her flying towards the ground with fire forming around her like a flaming missle. When she did hit the ground, with him floating above her seconds later, she had formed a crater filled with crushed earth pointing in many directions.

"... OUCH!?" Evangeline shouted as she regenerated all of the burnt skin on her body back to normal in seconds. Naruto landed on the ground, and his eyes changed again. Evangeline sank into the shadows, before she reappeared behind Naruto with an energy sword extending from her hand. She swung the energy sword, before cutting off Naruto's left arm from his body, and Naruto jumped away from her second swing. Naruto's eyes changed, losing the pigmentation around his eyes, with his eyes becoming more golden with pupils becoming more like crosses.

Within seconds, his lost arm grew back and even the cloths on top of the arm seemed to grow back with his arm itself. Naruto grinned as he regressed his own technique back into it's weaker state with the orange markings around his eyes, and the toad-like pupils instead. Sure, he could survive not having an arm... actually, for him the only reason he even advanced his Sage Mode further was to grow it back in seconds. His Yang life-force was so powerful than even without his Sage Mode he was immortal. Just like the woman in front of him trying to cut him to pieces, he could regenerate any lost part of his body.

Without Sage Mode it took a minute or two depending, with Sage Mode it took 30 seconds, and Six Paths Sage Mode it took 2 seconds.

"Okay, you want to have sword fight, then lets have a sword fight." Naruto said as he held his hand over the red swirl again, and in a puff of smoke a silver sword handle appeared in his hands. There was no visible blade to the sword, but in seconds a blade made out of lightning appeared out of the sword handle. Naruto and Evangeline rushed each other, clashing ones before his blade of lighting cut right through her own blade and sliced a few of her fingers off. They regrew in seconds, but he still cut them off and made her jump away.

Naruto blurred out of her sight, before her face took on a pained look when Naruto reappeated right behind her... and in his hands were no blade. Instead he had his fingers extended and poking her... right between the cheeks. Her face flushed, before she was sent flying towards the sky holding her ass with her hands. Naruto blew on his fingers like they were a gun, before he crossed them and formed a clone next to him.

"I got Water." The Clone said with a grin.

"I got Earth then." Naruto said as he and his clones reached out with a single hand each. Their hands linked up, before they started to form jutsu handsigns in sync with each other. Normally using certain bloodlines were limited to people with those bloodlines, but Naruto himself could use most elemental bloodlines with ease. Only this bloodline being something that he needed to use a clone to use. By using a shadow clone, he was able to mold both energy types at the same time and 'fake' the bloodline.

"Mokuton: Birth of a Forest." The Naruto's called out as thousands of large trees started to burst out of the ground where the lake used to be, before they started to extend towards the sky, hiding him from Evangeline's eyes even though she was looking down at him from the sky again. The forest kept growing and growing until not only did it cover the ex-lake, but it had started to extend passed the area of the lake and went on into the surrounding land, literally creating a giant forest around the area they were battling in.

It was in the darkness of the night that he moved from tree to tree, and he avoided getting impaled by thousands of ice chunks that pieced thee leaved of the trees and started to knock over the forest. Naruto saw dark arrows exploding on the ground as well, knocking over trees as well. Naruto landed on the ground, before he started to go through handsigns as he touched the ground. Sending extremnely high amounts of chakra into the ground, he turned the earth itself in large amounts of sand, enveloping the entire forest he had created with sand. The sand started to fly into the air above the trees, shielding them from more damage, with the sand being to powerful for the minor ice spell, or even the darkness spells, to piece through them.

Naruto took a deep breath, before he opened a hole in the sand and spewed out a huge volume of blue flamed towards the sky, covering the sky in his own flames. He jumped out of the sand and tree barrier, before he stood on the sand and made it fly towards the sky. Naruto slammed his hand on the sand, condensing it and turning it into a giant tower made out of earth instead of sand. The sky turned stormy from the large amounts of heat, and tornados started to reach towards the ground. Naruto looked around for Evanegline, before his eyes widened and he jumped away from his pillar when it was frozen solid.

"Ha! Now this is becoming more fun! More challenging without your little power up huh!?" Evangeline shouted, and Naruto rolled his eyes before he created a rasengan in his hand and thrust it into her face. She was send flying at the sand covered forest down, before Naruto held a hand out and made the sand grab Evangeline. He was about to close his hand, before all of the sand froze completely and shattered. She started to fly back up at him, and Naruto crossed his arms in front of him.

Out of the pours of his forearms, beads of acid started to leak out of his arms like sweat. Naruto blocked a punch from Evangeline, and she pulled back her fist in pain when she saw the burn marks. She winced when it healed, before Naruto gave her a mocking grin.

"I said NOTHING about not using Acid Armor." Naruto reminded her, and she clicked her teeth in annoyance, before she had her nose broken by Naruto's foot. He grabbed her ankle and started to throw her towards the ground. He moved so fast that he was simply a flash of orange lightning the struck the ground in front of Evangeline, just before she could hit the ground. Naruto placed the woman in a headlock, before he started to choke her out slowly. She looked surprised, and was about to try and freeze him when Naruto's body lit the acid armor on fire and he became immune to ice, while the fire also damaged her and lowered the amount of air she could get in her lungs.

She started to rapidly tap out against his arm, and he let go of her and turned his body back to normal.

"Okay okay, you win... bastard." Evangeline said as she coughed into her hand, while Naruto bumped her on the hand and broke the illusion surrounding the girl. Turning her from a bodacious beauty into her true form.

The real Evanegline was soon shown, and her body was not nearly as 'sexy' as it could have been. Instead it showed a girl much younger than she was actually in age, showing that she now stood at 4 feet and 3 inches tall, making her much shorter than he was. She still coughed into her hand, while her clothes had changed to match her new shorter and less... womanly figure. Her once large chest turned into barely an A-cup, and her hips narrowed a little. The rest of her seemed to become a little less aged as well.

She was the most adorable loli he had seen in a long time.

"You are DAMN right I win again. It is YOUR turn to pay for the drinks, and you know it. I'm not spending my-" Naruto started, before he was kicked in the back of the head by the young looking vampire.

"Your money? Wrong, that is the money that those books of your earn! What is the newest one called, Icha Icha Forever Young or something... you OWE me that book if I am paying for the drinks." Evangeline stated with a grin on her face, while Naruto shrugged and waved a hand over the seal on his arm. Then out popped a black book with orange writing on it, and on th side it showed his own signature and a little note that mentioned it was a limited addition book.

"Sheesh, and here I thought we were two immortal friends that hadn't seen each other in half a decade. If you keep demanding books from me every time we meet for drinks, I am going to think you don't like me." Naruto mocked with a grin on his face as he cracked his neck. Naruto saw her open the book right away, before Evangeline nodded to herself.

"I hate your guts, you immortal ninja bastard. Your books sucked until 400 years ago when you actually started to get good at writing. Why it took you 500 years to learn how to write a good book shows how stupid you are... you didn't even start writing until you turned..." Evangeline trailed off, while Naruto rolled his eyes without a care for the casual way his fellow blond was insulting him.

"I started writing when I was a 154, and now I'm 1,054... of course, you aren't even 600 yet little lady. You have yet to beat me in a fight, and you never will." Naruto mocked with a grin on his face. Yeah, being a ninja of his strength for so long, he had sort of lost any sort of real challenge in a fight. He was just to damn powerful, so whenever he got the chance to fight somebody, he held back a lot of power with each fight. He liked to draw things out, but he made sure never to actually hit Evangeline in any fatal areas with his Truth Seeking Balls.

Those things could even negate the immortality of other immortals, and he wanted to beat her, not kill her. The fact that they stopped all forms of regeneration made it so that after a fight he would have to heal her up, because she couldn't regenerate lost limbs that he cut off with that form of attack. Good for her that he could regrow lost organs of other people as well, othrwise she would be an armless and legless immortal right about now.

That would suck for her.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Evangeline mocked him with her sarcasm, before she turned back to the book he had given her and was reading it. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he rubbed her hair in an affectionate way.

"Yes, I am. That is why I made you Miss Uzumaki after all, my loving loli wife." Naruto mocked her, making her scowl with a blush as she looked away from them. His words rang true, because hanging on the ring finger on her right hand was none other than a gold and silver wedding ring. Naruto's own finger bore a similar ring to it, and she looked down at her ring with a blush on her face, never letting go of her scowl.

"Yeah yeah yeah, lets just go get drunk already." Evangeline stated, and Naruto spanked her on the butt with a grin on his face as he follower after her. She hopped and glared at him, before she sighed and started to go back to her newest book. Naruto grinned wider at how she was ignoring him, meaning that he had gotten under her skin, thus making the sex they were going to have when they were drunk even more awesome and wild. He was going to LOVE taping this so that he could watch it in the future, because nothing was better than watching you and your wife have drunken angry sex.

It was better when he showed the tape to her and looked at her mortified expression.

Of course, being immortal there were long times when they were away from each other so that they could go and find their own forms of amusement. Naruto liked to go save people's live and build new generations of ninja up from scratch. Evangeline liked killing people that pissed her off, and generally scaring the shit out of people. They were the strangest couple in the world, looking more like strange siblings than husband and wife, with him being a great hero and her being a great villian.

Many times they had met on the fields of battle, only for him to win and get some great sex out of it.

"Then you will make me a bowl of ramen after sex." Naruto told her with a grin on his face, only for her to punch him in the arm.

"Stop making fun of me, you know DAMN well I can't walk when we finish." Evangeline said with a scowl on her face at how he was teasing her again. Naruto was grinning sadistically as he pointed at himself with a grin.

"Because I am that damn good." Naruto said, and she sunk into the shadows so that she could teleport away from him and meet him at the bar. Naruto started to sweat a little, before he vanished in a flash of orange.

He had a loli to fuck!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Power Scale: Naruto-9JS Cloak [God-like Level]  
>Naruto(Six Paths Sage Mode) Evangeline(Ice Queen Mode) [Near God-like Level]<br>**__** Naruto(Sage Mode ) Naruto(Battle Experience) Jack Rakan = Nagi Springfield Evangeline [Extremely Powerful Level]**_


	2. Chapter 2 Recipe for An Instant Daughter

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay, where AM I?" Naruto asked as he looked around the area. The last thing he could remember doing was wondering off after drinking about a barrel of Eishun's strongest wine at his house. It had been about 40 years since Naruto had last seen his own loving wife Evangeline, though they kept in touch with letters, prefering to explore the world around them for their own amusement. Of course, he hadn't heard of her in around five years, but she was immortal and he would hear if somebody had captured her. People would be celebrating the defeat and murder of his wife, and since there were no celebrations that would mean she was alive and kicking.

There were few major events in the last 40 years that Naruto cared about.

In the Magical World, there had been a war that he didn't care about in the slightest, mostly because nobody would allow him to get involved after he accidently let it slip that he had a connection to Evangeline. Really threw people's trust of you down the drain when they learned who you were married to, though Naruto had been challenged to fightts by certain upstarts in those years.

The only one that even provided a fraction of a challenge had been Nagi Springfield and his entire group, and they had made him use Sage Mode when they combined their forces. Jack Rakan and Nagi Springfield, two names that he had been sure to remember, even though they hadn't been able to make him use his Six Paths Sage Mode, they had forced him to use Sage Mode, and that was enough for him to remember their names, the names of everyone in their group actually. Of course, after completely trashing them, he made them all buy him drinkings for a week for interupting him when he had been busy doing nothing.

"Seriously though, how drunk did I get?" Naruto asked as he walked through the forest. He was rubbing his head in confusion, though this was NOT the weirdest place he had ended up when he was drunk. Being drunk and being immortal made sure that you would end up in many weirder than normal places when you were drunk off you ass.

Example, a NORMAL person might end up in bed with a stranger or their head in a tolet... Naruto ended up in a crater on the moon. Naruto had ended up there before, and the trip back to Earth was not a fun one. He had crashed in the ocean, which must have been the biggest cannon ball in the history of ever. Nobody else had jumped from the moon to the Earth, before landing in the ocean.

His ass hurt just remembering that.

Right now he was near the Crow Demon territory, that much was for sure. Of course, they wouldn't dare attack out of fear for their lives. He was well known in the demon world as somebody that wsn't to be fucked with, and since he was more powerful than his wife by a good amount, and she could kill a Demon-God if she wanted to, that would make him far above the level of their most powerful fighters. Demon-God was the highest rank a demon could get to, and at that point most of them grew complacent with their power now that they were in a position of supreme power among their own kind.

Of course, the Crow Demons were nowhere near that level.

Thus, they would chicken out and let him walk around their territory without attacking him.

Then Naruto heard it, the sound of a child's feet walking through the woods. Of course, the loud leaf cracking steps with the soft thumps would attracted any animals that thought they would get an easy meal. Naruto started to walk towards the sound as well, wondering what a child was doing out here anyway. Naruto's larger legs caught up to the child in minutes, and he saw a cute little five year old wondering around the forest. Of course, he could tell right away that she was no normal child. Being this close to her, he could smell her scent... and she was no normal HUMAN child.

This girl was a young Half-Demon, and from the black hair and brown eyes she had he would suspect that she was from the Crow Demon clan. Of course, this was contradicted by the fact she had two wings, each the length of her body, made up of pure white feathers. Her clothes were covered in rips to the point her possibly once beautiful kimono wasn't even worthy to be called clothing anymore. Her pale skin was either natural, or because she didn't get much sunshine, but not wanting it to be the latter he suspected that it was a more natural snow white complection... surprising since the Crow Demons were a Japanese Demon Family, so having European white skin would be a strange trait.

She hadn't even noticed him yet, even though he was walking RIGHT behind her... literally like three steps behind her without making a single nose. Her sensed were completely screwed up over something, and she seemed to have a slightly dull look in her eyes. The darker pit of emotions like sorrow, anger, and even despair inside her showed that she had been through something rather tragic. Her wings were dragging on the ground, lowered in her sadness. Of course, being the good guy that he was he couldn't let her just stay sad anymore, so doing what any... abnormal adult would do, he grabbed her by the top of the head with the palm of his hand, sticking her to him with chakra, and lifted the screaming child up to eye level.

"Ahhhhh! Stay away! I'm leaving, I'm leaving and never coming back like you told me to!" The young child started to shout out without even looking at him, her eyes closed in complete fear. She was shivering, and all of her emotions were replaced by the one she was showing. No anger, no sadness, just pure fear was running through her veins at the moment. Her little wings were flapping around like crazy, trying to get her out of her current mess, but to no real success, other than slapping Naruto in the face once or twice. Okay, that and she was still hitting Naruto with her wings without meaning to.

Naruto smiled a little, even though this girl seemed to have been kicked out of her home, she still had a vast spark of life within her.

"Do I LOOK like a Crow Demon to you?" Naruto asked her, getting her to stop right away and looked at him with wide eyes. She looked at his features, before she tilted her head with the fear draining from her body like it had never been there in the first place. Naruto smiled at her, and she felt the warmth of his energy wash over her and comfort her a little. She seemed to be relieved, before she remembered that this was a stranger to her and she felt a little fear again. Naruto flicked her in the forehead, and she covered it in shock. "Listen kid, if I wanted you dead I would have let the forest creatures do it for me. I don't do killing kids. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Tou-chan." Naruto said as he introduced himself, and she seemed a little shocked.

Here she was, having just been kicked from her family for having white wings, left in the forest to die with the instructions to never return home or they would kill her. She just met this strange man, who gave off a very nice and warm aura about him that made her want to think he was a great person. He wasn't hurting her, though the flick in the head got her attention, since the guy didn't have the same personal space issues as her family had. He was named Naruto Uzumaki, the same name as the famous Hero that travelled the world helping people for the last 1000 years or so, and he was offering her the chance... to become his daughter.

What the hell!?

What kind of person just tells somebody that they are going to become their father while holding them in the air by their head.

"Setsuna... Sakurazaki..." Setsuna said after a moment. She literally had nowhere to go, no home anymore that she could return to. She didn't look at him directly in the eyes at first, but when she did she could see that even his eyes were almost sparkling with jow while a large grin overcame his face.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki, now that is a pretty name. So Setsuna, want to become my daughter?" Naruto asked with a twinkle in his eyes. He and Evangeline couldn't have blood children... well HE could, but she couldn't, so most of the time he ended up adopting a child or two in the times that they were away from each other to find some company and somebody to give a better life to. Of course, his wife might be alright with him having sex with women, but she would most likely not be happy learning that he had a blood related child from another woman. They were immortal, so sex was literally nothing to them. Humans lived such short lives, but their lives were going to stretch on and one until the planet itself was gone... and even after that most likely.

"O-okay... Otou-sama?" Setsuna said respectfully, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. He could accept that for now, but he would really like it more if she called him Tou-chan for something like that. Just something that gave off a better sense of closeness between them, though he suspected that would have to grow. Though she was young, so there was plenty of time for that to happen.

"I would have prefered Tou-chan, but whatever..." Naruto said after a moment. Naruto placed her on his shoulders, before he connected his chakra to her ki and in a flash he teleported her back to his own personal home. It was a small place with nothing really all that special about it other than the fact that it was a small cabin made of wood. There was a small TV hanging from the wall, and by small he meant an 80 inch plasma screen with HD... he was caught up on the trends of the modern day society after all. He just liked the old time feel of his log cabin style home.

The entire home though could be viewed from one room. There were stairs heading up towarda a second level, though you could see the level level from the first one. There was a couch, and the kitchen was connected to the living room with everything there clearly visible. Naruto walked up the steps, before he showed a door to Setsuna that would lead to another room, one of the few rooms in the house actually. Inside of the room was a large bath that could fit Naruto inside of it when he was laying down, easily big enough for a few people sitting. Naruto placed Setsuna in the bathroom, before he grinned.

"Okay then, honestly, you stink. Take a bath, and then we can get you some new clothes. I have some clothes in my closest from when I was your age that might fit you for now." Naruto said as he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him, before he jumped down towards the bottom floor. Naruto only had a single closet, even though the bed was upstairs next to the bathroom. He liked to keep the closet on the bottom floor next to the kitchen, since he had one side of the closet as clothes, and the other side being random junk, books, kitchen supplies, and other such things he had collected over the years.

Inside of his closet was every outfit he had ever worn... not saying much since he only changed his outfit a few times in the 1000+ years he had been alive. There were just like ten or a few different outfits on the side of the closet with clothes on it, making it kind of depressing to look at them just hanging there. Naruto didn't believe in changing into a different kind of outfit everyday, not when Shinobi clothes were able to be cleaned with chakra. Normal clothes would be destroyed if you burst chakra through them, but burst chakra through ninja clothes and you blow the dirt off... of course you would have to repair any rips you got, but Naruto could do that with a jutsu as well.

Naruto grabbed an outfit he wore when he was five, a simple black shirt with tan shorts. The shirt having an orange swirl on the center of it, before he walked out of the closet and started to go up towards the bathroom. Naruto opened the door of the room, not even caring when Setsuna gave a squeel of surprise. Naruto placed the clothes at the side of the door, folded up.

"Mister... Otou-sama!?" Setsuna shouted in surprise, though it wasn't out of embarrassment. The girl was only five, so something like shame over being seen naked wasn't really that big to her. She was just surprised that he would burst in like that, until she saw the clothes he had set out for her.

"Here you go, some old clothes of mine. Tomorrow we are going to go shopping with a friend of mine so we can find you something of your own. Oh, and call me Tou-chan." Naruto reminded her with a smile on his face even as he left the bathroom. He didn't hear her answer, but he didn't have to so that he would know that she had thanked him, and then called him Otou-sama instead of the affectionate Tou-chan he would have wanted. The girl already seemed to have a sense of respect ingrained into her very core. Of course, his friends that she was going to be introduced to tomorrow would be female... he wasn't good at picking at clothes for girls.

Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigar, not a cigarette, but a old fashioned cigar. Naruto didn't smoke those weaker stuff, not when he could get a good smoke out of a cigar. Of course, Naruto added a little something to it so, and with his immortal body that was always healing itself, he could smoke without the side effects of the act. He ewasn't even an addict, he just did it when he felt like something good or interesting was going to happen. Getting a daughter, when the last child he had was a son 90 years ago, today was a good enough occassion for him to light one up.

Naruto lit his finger aflame with blue fire, before he lit the end of the cigar and walked onto the back porch. He smoked, but he didn't smoke often enough that he would like his house smelling it smoke, and he DID have a daughter now. He didn't want her to get second-hand smoke, so he would cut down a little one what he did smoke. He wouldn't smoke in the house, and when he did smoke he would make sure that he breathed it AWAY from the girl. Naruto inhaled very deeply, before he blew smoke out of his nose. Naruto pointed his finger at the smoke, and it changed from gray into green. Naruto blew the smoke towards the grass outside, before when it touched the ground the grass around a five foot span melted away to reveal the earth under it.

Naruto lept off the porch, before he grabbed gripped his fist tightly as he walked over to the ground. Naruto opened his fist and showed a small seed in his hand, before he used his finger to make a hole in the ground, that he placed the seed inside of and covered the hole with dirt. Naruto placed his hand over the seed's spot, before he sent his chakra down into the ground. The ground started to shift, before the seed began to grow and grow until a small tree started to come out of the ground. It continued to grow as Naruto his his chakra to it, and as it grew the tree started to gain more and more branches that started to gain pink sakura petals on it.

Then when it started to get taller than him by a good 5 feet, he cut the chakra flow off and looked at the tree.

Naruto lit his finger up with chakra, before he started to carve into the side of the tree.

_Setsuna_

Naruto grinned and he looked at all of the other trees in his backyard, there were many different kinds of trees, since each person is different he always planted a different tree. There were about a dozen or two trees in all, and each one had a name etched into the side of it. Naruto smiled as he looked at all the trees that represented his children he adopted through the years. Naruto started to walk back into his house so that he could make himself, and his new daughter, a good breakfast.

He wondered how she felt about pancakes?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Mission over An Instant

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I... am going to die." Setsuna said as she jumped down into an alley and avoided a hail of bullets that chipped the wall next to her head. She started to run towards the other side of the alley, before she turned around and kicked a trashcan up in front of her face and had it block a volley of bullets for her while she ran out of the alley and started jumped on top of a car that started to take her far away from where she was currently. She placed her hand on top of the car, before she looked behind her.

Nine years, it had been nine years since her Otou-sama had taken into his loving home and kept her protected from her clan.

He fed her, he clothes her, and he trained her in the arts of the sword. She could safely proclaim that she was a better swordswomen than she would have been under the guidence of her own clan if they hadn't abandoned her. Naruto had even gifted her with his Raijin no Ken, the Sword of the Thunder God. She had gained such a mastery that he had trusted her with his most used sword in his immortal life, a sword that he had as his go to sword for it's strength in cutting through even steel like butter. He had trusted her with his sword, under the promise that should she ever use it in a fight that she was to never die in that fight.

She believed she could handle that promise.

Setsuna was currently dressed in a plain white T-shirt that buttoned up the front, and tight spandex biker shorts that barely hid her legs by being literally skin tight. She wore no panties, so no panty line, and she had her biker shorts only going down to a quarter of the way down to her knee. She had kept her hairstyle of a side ponytail to the left side, and even though she was 14 her chest hadn't grown all that much. Though now her body had much more muscle tone than it did when she was five years old.

She was also bleeding, and not in the womanly way that she did for a few days each month... boy was getting that conversation fucking awkward.

No, she had three bullet holes in the back of her shirt on her right shoulder, with blood slowly stained the back of her white shirt. She was gritting her teeth at the pain, and she groaned as she punched the front of her shoulder with the bullets popping out of the other side. By sending her Ki through her own body, she could force out all matter thta wasn't part of her body naturally. It hurt like hell, but leaving the bullets in her body hurt her even worse, so she could live with the pain. It was a trick her Otou-sama taught her long ago when she had accidently shot him in the head with a pistol... long story short, he had been teaching her to use a gun... her aim sucked big time.

Now her life was on the line.

She had asked her Otou-sama if he had anything that he would have liked her to take care of, and he had jokingly said that he would like it if she took out a gang located in the general area of the location that they were currently staying in. Of course, when she told him she would do it, he wasn't surprised and told her the location of the gang he wanted dealt with, and told her if she could manage to take out this gang then he would deem her strong enough to go to school like a normal girl. She liked being home schooled, but she also wanted to find some friends her own age that she could team up with. She wanted to repay the dept she owed her Otou-sama, and to do that she would form a group that would try and bring peace to the world.

His dream, a dream that she would complete for him since he stopped trying to stop war, and now just focused on doing the right thing for anyone he happened to see that needed help.

She was in deep shit.

This gang could use Magic and Ki, as in it had both users of Ki and Magic in the gang, making it known why Naruto told her to be careful. These magically enhanced bullets were piercing right through the barrier she had around her body that protected her from things like bullets. She had pissed them off, and now they wanted her so dead that she would be nothing but a bag of meat and bones when they finished with her.

In her defense, she had gotten pissed when she saw them rape a girl... and she might or might not have cut that rapist's dick off with her Raijin... okay, she cut his dick off and the wound had been burned shut by the lightning sword. She might have been pushing it a little more when she learned that the guy hadn't been raping that girl, but instead he had been fucking a whore who liked to pretend that she was being raped... of course, he was still a murdering fuck as her Otou-sama would call him, but she had cut off the dick of a man innocent of rape... and then the whore he was fucking had shot Setsuna in the shoulder for ruining her sex.

That sucked big time, save a girl from having sex with a killer, and then said whore shoots you in the shoulder with a pistol. Yeah, that just screams fair to her.

These people sucked, and she couldn't understand a single word they were saying besides the most basic stuff. She might be in Russia right now, but she was no russian. She was a Japanese girl, and her only languages that she could speak her Japanese, English, and Demon-tongue... that one had a long and complicated story behind it. Setsuna rolled off the car and onto the side of the car, before she used her elbow to bust open the window and grab the driver, before she threw him out of the window and safely into a bush. She got into the car and didn't bother buckling up when a hole appeared in the roof and hit right next to her.

She could add grand thief auto to the list of things she fucked up today.

She maybe a respectful and loyal girl, to her Otou-sama, but a LOT of his bad habits had rubbed off on her. One of which was cussing... a lot.

The glass cracked when she ran over a man pointing a gun at her window, and she could feel the car bumping as it ran over him. She stopped, put the car in reverse, before she started to drive backwards and run over the man again as she used her foot to break the front windshield of the car so that she could see again. She placed the car into drive again, before she put the petal to the metal and ran over the guy a third time. She followed the system that you had to make sure they were dead before you thought they were dead.

She crashed the car inot a fountain, and she went flying out of the broken windshield and into the ice cold water of the fountain. With a loud and wet splash and was submerged in the water, and she yelped as she stood straight up and covered her arms over her stomach to try and warm up. Her clothes didn't matters, but her winter coat had been blasted off of her by a fireball from one of the mages that had tagged her. Her winter pants had been frozen, and she broke out of them to get away. As she stood up, and heard the sounds of metal clicking. She looked around her to see 20 men and women in black suits and sunglasses pointing guns at her.

Machine guns, small firearms, large handguns, and even one guy in a tank had the barrel of a freaking tank pointed at her.

"... Would saying sorry fix things?" Setsuna asked with her hands up in the surrnder position. They did not look amused with her, and she squeeked and ducked under the water just in time when they open fired on her. A large portion of the fountain was blown up by the tank, and she summoned her sword underwater and jumped out of the water. She landed on the side of the fountain and danced around the bullets. She was spinning in spot and stepping side to side while spinning, and she was only geting lightly grazed by the bullets. Her white shirt was being stained, and more of her body was being revealed.

Of course, the men around her were getting hit in more fatal spots when she cut them in the chests with her sword. One of the men started to chant in russian, before he shot a blast of lightning at her, and she cut it in half with her sword. The lightning strike killed two men behind her, and one unlucky duck that had been dlying by at that moment. Setsuna ducked and swung her sword in time to cut the barrel off the tank and make the entire thing explode, knocking her back into the water.

She jumped out of the water again, and this time she placed her sword at her side and spun around at full speed with her sword in full swing. A blast of lightning circled around her and cut all of the gangsters in half... thankfully they didn't bleed since the wounds were burned shut. So they were cut in half, but they didn't bleed everywhere in a way that would look horrifying to the eye. Instead it was like a magic trick, one where they ended up being cut in half and were magically transported to the afterlife.

For some reason, she was sure that she couldn't get famous for anything other than a killer with that trick.

"Mission complete." Setsuna whispered to herself. She shivered and covered her arms over her chest, and the nipples that could be seen through her white clothing. Thankfully the water had washed the blood off her clothing, so now all she would have to do was stitch up the clothing and she would be done with it. Of course she would bandage the wounds, but first would come the way that she was going to get home without her Otou-sama finding out that she had cut off a guy's dick... he made a rule against that.

If it was a rapist, you cut off their balls, not their dicks.

She knew what the punishment for breaking that rule was, and she didn't like to remember that humiliating punishment.

"Mission not complete." A voice said behind her, and she jumped in surprise when she saw her father standing in front of her with a knocked out thug in his hand. The thug had a tazer in his hands, and would have most likely used it on Setsuna. Naruto held the guy up, before he tossed the man away onto the side of the fountain. Setsuna took a position on her knees with her forehead pressing against the water, her body floating on top of the water.

"Otou-sama! I didn't expect you to come for me so soon!" Setsuna declared, only for Naruto to lean against the bear shaped statue that was spewing water from it's mouth. He had a small smile on his face, before he sighed.

"Call me Tou-chan... Anyway, you missed one. The bad news, I saw you cut that guy's dick off when you shouldn't have... good news, a personal friend of mine asked me to do a favor for him so you get to go to school anyway." Naruto told her, and she gulped when she heard that she was going to be punished. Yes, she was going to go to school, but if she knew her Otou-sama then she was going to go to some strange school.

"I understand Otou-sama, which friend asked you to do them a favor?" Setsuna asked with a curious look on her face.

"Call me Otou-sama, and his name is Konoemon Konoe, the old geezer helped me finalize your adoption papers, and now he wants me to watch Nagi's little brat. You know, Uncle Nagi, that guy a few years ago that asked me to raise his kid for him?" Naruto tried to remind Setsuna of the red haired man that had stopped by his house once and asked Naruto to raise his son. Of course, Naruto had told the man to get somebody else to d the job since he already had a daughter to raise, but he had still been asked to do it. Setsuna nodded with dull eyes, knowing exactly who Naruto was talking about.

"What is the name of the school?" Setsuna asked after a moment, and Naruto looked at her with a small smile. Naruto didn't answer her normally, but instead she saw him vanish from in front of her. The next thing she new she was hit in the back of the head, and she slowly started to fall forward until he caught her and lifted her limp, but awake, body above his shoulder with a single hand. Naruto grinned, before he held his other hand in front of his face and snow started to gather and swirl around their bodies.

Mahora Academy, here comes the Uzumaki family!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 Arrival to Mahora

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>9 more favorites and I will be on the Favorites List of 3,000 people! As a special thanks, Number 3,000 can give me a challenge to do, following the set rules at the bottom of chapter.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"This is a GREAT idea!" Naruto said with a grin on his face as he stood outside of a door. Like he had promised Setunsa, she was going to go to school. He had gotten her into Mahora Academy, one of the most amazing schools for unique students in the world. The entire city of Mahora was apart of the school, with most places being run by the parents of the students or filled with students as the workers. He had been here a few times before in the last three decates, one time as a student of the academy when he had been going through writer's block and needed to get it on with some students.

Thus had inspired Icha Icha: Detention, the most popular erotic novel about the relationship between a student and teacher to date.

"Otou-sama, I don't think this is a very good idea." Setsuna said awkwardly as she stood in her new school uniform. She still kept her same clothes on under it, but now on top of her white shirt she had a dark purple vest with no sleeves, and a buttoned up purple blazer with the Mahora academy crest of the left breast pocket. She now wore a skirt on over her spandex shorts, but she was still wearing the sandles that he had given her. Like their design or not, shinobi sandles were some of the most comfy shoes you could have, and they were good for fighting people in.

She had the Raijin no Ken inside of her skirt pocket, ready to be pulled out at a seconds notice. She was slightly nervous about her first day of school... ever. Never in her life had she even gone to a school before now, since she had always been home schooled by her father, or by the kind people living at the Hinata Inn that he would occassionally leave her at when he was busy with something that he couldn't risk taking her on. She had learned a very unique sword style at that Inn from her previous trainer Motoko, who had taught her the God's Cry School style of swordmenship to go with her own Dancing Leaf Cutter style that had been taught to her by her Otou-sama.

Like always, Naruto was dressed in the same stuff her was always dressed in. His clothes were both formal and casual at the same time, being Chinese in nature but Japanese in theme with a sort of casual business feel to them he could get away with wearing them anywhere. The only change was that he had his headband off his head and stored safely away in the pouch hanging from the back of his waist. Setsuna was not looking at his headband though, instead she was looking at the sword that he had in it's sheath on his waist.

The sword handle was blue and ended with a diamond shaped tip with and short orange robe hanging from it. The handle itself was covered in green jade marking that looked like scales. The guard of the sword was a circle with a hole in the center, with yellow marking surrounding it. It was like you were suppose to put something inside of the circle. She knew from personal experience that the blade was about a foot and a half long blade shaped like a kunai tip, colored in blue and dark blue with yellow marks in the center with some diamond holes in the center of the blade.

It was Naruto's own sword that would only let him wield it, the Dragon Blade. It was even better than her own Raijin no Ken since it was a sword that could hold and use all five of the basic elements with ease, and had the cutting power to slay even a dragon. The sword had thought to have been lost, but Naruto had recovered the sword after a long time and saved it for when he could find somebody to pass the sword she had now onto. Why settle for a lightning sword, when you had a sword that was able to cut and absorb energy, channel all of the basic elements, and was pretty much unbreakable... pretty much because nothing had been able to break it to date.

Her sword was hidden away in her pocket, while his was out for everyone to see. It was strange that her father had always told her that the supernatural was a secret, but never once had he ever tried to hide it from the world around him. She had heard of the great battle he had fought that changed the landscapes of the planet more than a few times. Turning areas that had once been forest filled into a desert, or turning harsh deserts into tropical forests just as a side effect from the fights he had fought in the past. It was strange to think that Japan used to be much larger than it currently was until Naruto had a experienced his first major war and changed the landscapes so much in that battle against the Ten Tails, Obito, Madara, Kaguya, and even Sasuke.

All she learned from that story were that people with special eyes were trouble, and if you had special eyes then you were troublesome.

"It is a fine idea. The teacher is some kind of ten year old... Seriously, what brilliant person thought that putting a kid in charge of almost thirty people was a good idea?" Naruto mused to himself, before he shrugged and sent a large pulse of Lighting Natured chakra around him. The entire hallways and most likely the lights in the room they were about to enter flickered off, while Naruto heard shouts of surprise coming out of the room he was about to enter.

Naruto quickly moved into the room, and his excellent night vision allowed for him to see in the darker area. Setsuna had followed him, and Naruto moved behind the slightly panicking teacher before he covered the boy's mouth with his hand and placed his sword at the ten year old's throat. Naruto looked at the boy, Negi Springfield, and he saw the the boy was like a clone of his dad. The boy had spiky red hair, though the back was pulled into a ponytail, and his eyes were dark brown. The boy even wore a green suit to make himself look more official than he actually was, just like how Nagi gave himself a title that was more badass than he actually was.

Thousand Master, bullshit, more like Six or Seven Master at best. Most of his spells he had to have a book to use, or he just completely overpowered normal spells.

Naruto sent another pulse of chakra out and the lights turned out, and he could fell the red haired boy look up at Naruto in shock out of the corner of his eye. The entire class blinked at the sudden change in lightning, not having noticed that they had one more student amongst their ranks, sitting in the middle of the class. Setsuna had moved into one of the empty desks, and she was using his lessons to blend in even though she would normally stick out like a sore thumb.

"Negi!?" An orange haired girl shouted in shock. She had her long hair in two ponytails with bells on them, and her mismatched eyes looked towards Naruto holding Negi with a blade at his throat in surprise.

"Anybody move, and the kid gets a new hole to breath out of." Naruto threated seriously, though not meaning the threat itself. He would never kill a kid, in his life he had only killed like the most evil of evils... and many demons. He never killed the innocent, he made sure of that. He was a hero, and right now he was just acting. The kid was certainly shaking, not knowing what was going on at the moment. Naruto sent a hidden message to Setsuna with his eyes, and she stood up and attracted the eyes of everyone around her.

"Let go of Negi-sensei now, or face my blade of justice!" Setsuna declared as she activated the Rajin no Ken and jumped through the air towards Naruto. Naruto let go of Negi and placed a false look of manic glee on his face as he jumped towards Setsuna and swung his blade at her. The two blades collided, and electricaql sparks flew all around them as theh crossed blades. His own blade ignited on fire, and the two of them danced around each other as their swords made the metal ringing sound and the burning roars of fire as they crashed, even the chirping static sounds were heard.

"Ara! This is fun! Master Ku will defeat this evil man!" A girl with mixed heritage, looking to be an Euro-Chinese mis with her tanned skin and blond hair. She jumped into the fray and despite her petite frame she swung a powerful fist at Naruto, who blocked it with his knee as he blocked a slash from Setsuna. The girl looked surprise, Ku, and Naruto eye's caught something out of the corner of his eye. Naruto blinked when he saw somebody that was very familiar to him looking away from him, and hiding herself away.

"Kaede-chan! How good to see you again!" Naruto shouted as he sheathed his sword and ran over to one of the students in the class. The sight of a green-tinted haired girl with a long strange of hair going down her back in a ponytail, her tan skin almost matching his own, and her eye were seemingly completely closed. She was a little taller than Naruto, being maybe 6 foot in height... much taller than the average 14-15 year old girl, and many men as well. The girl was surprised when she was suddenly scooped up in a hug and lifted into the air. She was surprised, that much was sure, when a 20 or so year old man hugged her with his face in her large chest.

"What the hell is going on!?" The same orange haired girl from earlier shouted, and many other students were just too shocked to speak.

"Yes, I believe answers are in order." Negi said, and Naruto set the confused girl in his arms down and started to walk towards the front of the class with Setsuna walking towards him as well, her sword already deactivated.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be working as a private tutor for this class at the favor of a cetrain old geezer that refuses to die. This is my daughter Setsuna Uzumaki, and she will... yes?" Naruto asked when he saw a hand was already raised. The person raising her hand had a stack of books at her desk, and she herself had long dark green hair, fair skin, a slim body with a mature look to her, and even glasses on her face to add some fetish into the mix. Naruto looked at all of the books on her desk from a distance, and he grinned lightly.

Icha Icha: Steamy Bathing, Icha Icha: Burning Love, Icha Icha: Lolicon Sunrise, Icha Icha: XXX, Icha Icha: Tsun-Tsun Wife, Icha Icha: Two Timers, Icha Icha: Black List, Icha Icha: Lesbian Planet, and Icha Icha: Aliens.

This girl was a pervert, having gotten all of his books from the last five years. They were all in orange, meaning that girl had connections that were strong enough to get the limited addition orange books with his own comments near the end of the book. She seemed to be very excited to talk to him too, since she was staring at him like her god had just walked out of a portal and was standing in front of her.

"Are you THE Naruto Uzumaki that writes Icha Icha?! If so, is it true that your wife lets you sleep around!?" The girl shouted with a grin on her face as she opened up Two Timers up and held it up. In the book was a picture of his face, and even a small amount of info stating some facts about his married life. She was even drolling on her desk as she looked at him, and Naruto grinned at her before he started to walk towards the girl, despite some of the less kind looks he was being sent by the girls in the class... he hadn't made the best impression with threating their teacher's life, and now hearing he had wife that he cheated on.

"Yes, my loyal fan, my wife just doesn't give a shit what I do! One can say that she even wants me to do it! The Immortal Hokage Naruto Uzumaki can not be held down by such simple bonds like marraige and human morals! So that is why I invite any hot girl that wants to share a bed with me the chance!" Naruto said as he took out a pen and grabbed one of the books that the girl had handed to him. He signed the books that she gave him with a grin on his face. So what he had just told a group of girls that he cheated on his wife.

His wife was so awesome that she didn't give a shit that he slept around. She wasn't the biggest fan of sex anyway since she was always healing, meaning that her body instantly became painfully tight, and every time they finished her body would heal completely... even her maiden barrier would return. Meaning that everytime they had sex it would start out painfully for her, so she would just let him satisfy his urges on other women... as long as he didn't have blood children with them it was alright. Her own body couldn't menstrate, meaning that she wouldn't be able to get pregnant even if she wanted to. Her age illusion did shit for that, since it was just a physical illusion.

"Otou-sama..." Setsuna said with a nervous smile when she saw that a lot of people were giving them both strange looks. Some girls were even giving her looks of pity for having such a strange father... something that she couldn't really argue against since even she knew her father was weird. The man was one of the olest immortals on the planet, knowing the pain of immortality more than anyone else. He lost a little of his sanity over the years, along with a lot of morals... like the ones that said you were only suppose to have sex with your wife... the wife that she was only NOW learning of actually.

Even she jumped when a hammer hit Naruto in the side of the head, and he turned around and looked towards a petite girl with pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes holding the hammer with puffed out cheeks. Naruto scratched his head for a second, before it clicked where he had seen this other girl before.

Kaede was a member of a ninja clan that he taught the ninja arts to, so he knew her. This girl was Eishun's daughter though, so he saw her every time that Eishun had invited him over for a drink over the years. He slowly grinned before he stood up straight and opened up his arms, the girl rushed forward and gave him a tight hug.

"Naruto! It's so nice to see you again." The girl said with a wide smile on her face.

"Even Konoka!?" The class seemed to shout in in unison at the fact that even Konoka seemed to know who this guy was. Of course, none of them knew that Naruto used to get drunk at her father's house or when he was sober he would play around with her when she was lonely. Setsuna raised an eyebrow at this, but she figured that it was one of those things that she was not in the know about. She didn't even know that Naruto went out to drink with anyone, just that sometimes he said he had to go somewhere that it would be better if she didn't follow him to.

Naruto looked out of the side of his eye, and a slow grin came to his face when he saw somebody sitting among the students with a shocked look on her face. Now it made sense to Naruto on how he didn't know where to look to find his wife. There Evangeline was, at the back row of the class, and she was radiated almost no power at all.

She had been sealed away, the most powerful Shinso Vampire in the world had been sealed away... in a school.

Things had just gotten a whole lot better!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Must be a Naruto or Naruto Cross since I always name things 'Naruto the'  
>No Yaoi<br>I must have at least basic knowledge of the other half of the crossover**_


	5. Chapter 5 Pervert or not to pervert

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay, I am going to start off by REALLY introducing myself to the class." Naruto stated as he and his adopted daughter stood in front of the class. After that whole joke he played on the entire class, he figured that it was only right for him to properly introduce himself instead of just leaving their impression of him as a bad one. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am an undying man who has lived for over a thousand years. I don't really have much of a home, but I have travelled the world and own many houses. I write porn for a living, and all of my books are written from personal experience." Naruto started out, before he was nudged in the side by Setsuna.

"Otou-sama..." She whispered lightly.

"My likes are mature girls, legal lolis, spunky teenage girls, sexy milfs, japanese school girls, ninja girls, forbidden romance, having sex with girls other than my wife, having sex with my wife, getting shit faced drunk with my wife and having hot angry sex, world peace, ramen, taking the virginity of girls should they be willing, I REALLY like fighting people, peeping on girls in hot springs... Oh, I have a flat chest fetish, a large chest fetish, a general breast fetish, a fetish for girls with great asses and thin waists, a bondage fetish and by that I mean both tying a girl up and being tied up, and I love turning lesbians straight with my skills." Naruto started off by listing off his more perverse likes, with a few none perverted things hidden inside of the speach he gave. Naruto had a large smile on his face the entire time he was speaking, and one girl, who he learned was Asuna, stood up and pointed at him.

"You are a total pervert!" She shouted in a rage.

"Yes, I AM a total pervert. I have very little care for keeping secrets as well. I have a great many dislikes. I hate the three minutes waiting time for instant ramen, and I hate rape despite being a pervert, I hate how mages keep magic from normal people, I also dislike the idea of gay sex, not my cup of tea... no Yaoi for me, thank you very much. I also hate the thought of any dirty filthy boys taking my daughter from me, and HAVE personally castrated 17 boys so far that have tried to court her." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. Not a scary grin, but a normal grin that he always had as he gave a very detailed version of his likes and dislikes.

"Otou-sama... to much information." Setsuna said with a large blush on her face. It was weird for any child to hear their father naming off the things that made them hard.

"My dreams for the future are to sleep with 1,000,000 women... and at this point I am at 890,897 and a half women." Naruto stated as he brought out a book that had all of the names of the woman, their age, and the day he did them, written down. As well as what number they were.

"So you are a man slut? Wait, half a women!?" One of the girls shouted, and Naruto waved them off.

"I have a lot of free time actually. Honestly, I consider one of them a half because she died of a heart attack in the middle of it." Naruto stated with a shrug of his shoulders. It wasn't that hard for him to have had sex with so many women. He was over a thousand years old, to reach a million all he needed to do was have sex with 100 different women a year. That was all he had to do to get to his goal, but some years he was lazy, while other years he was a little more proactive.

"Is NOBODY going to call him on the other weird stuff he is spouting!?" The girl who was named Chisame, yelled out with a finger pointed at Naruto.

"My other dreams for the future are bringing peace to the world, letting the entire world know about the existance of magic and the supernatural including how Negi Springfield next to me is a Mage-in-Training sent to this school on a magical-" Naruto started, before he was tackled by Negi, who had the most horrified look on his face.

"Uzumaki-san! That information... Uzumaki-san was just kidding around that is all." Negi said as he turned to the the class. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, just kidding around. You know, making my own amusement and all of that jazz. My last dream for the future is to-" Naruto said before he got nudged in the side by Setsuna again. Naruto pouted, before he looked at the class. "My final dream for the future to to make sure my daughter's dream comes true." Naruto finished lamely.

"I am sorry about that... my Otou-sama is not mentally well. Years of drinking of eroded his sanity... please forgive him should he have anymore outburts of perversion of insanity." Setsuna said with a bow towards the class, all of whom sweat dropped at the AMAZING contrast between father and daughter. They were like completely opposites when she was trying to keep him under control. The girl seemed like she was submissive to her father's direct demands, but other than that she was the type ot try and control him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Konoka suggested from her seat. She was curious about what kind of daughter her uncle Naruto had. There was no way that he didn't rub off on this cute girl, despit eher being very sane.

"Konoka-chan has a point, why don't you introduce yourself Setsuna? Tell the complete truth and leave nothing out." Naruto ordered with a grin on his face. Setusna sighed, before she looked at the class that looked eager to see what the new student had to say.

"My name is Setsuna Uzumaki, and I am 14 years old... my like are my Otou-sama, training with a sword, girls... cute girls because Otou-sama won't let me near boys." Setsuna said as she admitted to being a bisexual right then and there under her father's orders of telling the complete truth.

"You are damn right you won't be dating any boys. My precious daughter isn't going to be sullied by a dirty minded male... that isn't me." Naruto added as an after thought.

What could he say, it would be great stuff for his book.

"What about your fetishes?" The perverted girl from earlier, Haruna, asked with a grin on her face. The daughter of a pervert must have some interesting fetishes, and she was very obedient towards her father, who told her to tell the truth.

"Haruna!? Really, she isn't going to just-" The class rep, Ayaka, shouted towards the inappropriate girl with an outraged look on her face.

"I have a... fetish... for being tied up. I have read and watched my father's porn-" Setsuna started, before Naruto grinned.

"Yep the film adaption of the Icha Icha staring your truly as the main character, having tons of amazing sex. I am more than willing to give anyone that wants one a copy, just schedule a tutoring session with me and ask for a copy at the end of the session... be sure to recomend it to all of your friends. For buying information, go to your normal adult store and give them the code, mile long dong, and they will ignore your age." Naruto stated with a thumps up and wink as he shamelessly advertised his own porn. He wasn't even trying to hide this fact, and in the back of the room Evangeline was twitching in major annoyance as she looked at her husband shamelessly flirting with the class to get under her skin.

"What if we want a little more than your amazing works?" Haruna asked with a suggestive tone.

"Then come to the apartment I am going to rent in the middle of the night, and your world will be rocked." Naruto told her, and she gained a contemplative. Like she was really considering, and she wasn't the only one in the class that had that kind of look on her face. Even the ghost in the corner of the room seemed to be thinking it over.

"Otou-sama... I have a like for good hips, a nice butt, and small breasts... I also want to be do-do-dominated." Setsuna was forced to admit with a blush on her face. "I dislike when people insult Otou-sama, I dislike when Otou-sama has sex on the kitchen table with random women in the morning, I dislike having free time and always want something to do... and my dreams for the future..." Setsuna paused, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Tell them all the truth. Uzumaki like us have no shame when it comes to saying what our dreams, likes, and dislikes are." Naruto told her with a serious face.

"I want to marry Otou-sama on my 21th birthday, I want to take over the family writing business from Otou-sama when I get older and create my own Icha Icha books, I want to surpass my Otou-sama and form a ha-ha-harem of beautiful women..." Setsuna said as her face started to become more and more red as she followed the orders of her father. Naruto was grinning the entire time.

Naruto had a wife, so even though he slept around he never REALLY got with those girls he had sex with. It was more of a thing where he had sex with them, rocked their world, and then left them right after until he wanted to see them again... and then have more mind blowing sex. Naruto loved sex... he was the most damn powerful person on this planet, so he had nobody worth fighting anymore. He had achieved world peace multiple times in the past, so that dream had gotten easier and easier to achieve. He had nothing in his life anymore that he had to really work at. Naruto was constantly in a state of boredom when he wasn't raising a child.

Women were the only thing that stayed interesting to him over any length of time. Every woman was different, unique even, and they all had little things about them that were different. He liked to study the ways different females experienced and loved sex, because it was almost always different because each girl was different. Sex was an art that was alwasy changing and growing, new ideas, new positions, new people, new fetishes... it was just always evolving and keeping his interest. You can call him a pervert, but when the world was so BORING to him you clung to the one thing that was always changing and growing. Sex could be the same, different, passionate, and it was something that could always be improved upon.

He was addicted to it, because it was the only thing that didn't grow boring after any length of time.

"Keep going Setsuna, keep telling your dreams." Naruto urged with a grin on his face.

"I also want to surpass my Otou-sama in sexual prowers. My biggest goal is to be better at s-sex than my Otou-sama!" Setsuna finished rather boldly.

"I have corrupted my daughter into the pervert she is today... I am SO proud!" Naruto said as he wrapped Setsuna in a hug. Never before had he had such an amazing child before now.

All of his other children had such disappointing dreams. Winning nobel prizes, becoming a gold winner in the olympics, becoming the president of the USA, making world records that have yet to be beaten... ALL of them were so boring, only seeking power and fame through such boring methods. Now Setsuna was the ONLY child of his that wanted to follow in his foot steps and make her won harem. She was the only child that he had that wanted to surpass him in the thing that he had mastered to it's finest level known to date.

She dreamed very big. The class was sure stunned by her dreams, so stunned that they could even form a normal sentence as they looked at the corrupt father and daughter duo.

"Otou-sama, you always told me a child must surpass their parents. I have based my dreams on this, and wish to surpass you in the areas that I am able to. I also wish to open up my own farm filled with trees." Setsuna said her only non-perverted tree, and Naruto smiled lightly at the inside thing. Naruto sent a look towards Evangeline, and the girl looked back at him and gave him a twitching eye, showing she was still not amused by him and his antics.

"Uzumaki-san, I don't think this is something that should be talked about with students. It is not proper behavior-" Negi started, before Naruto flicked him in the head.

"I. Do. Not. Care. You see kid, I am not some english gentlemen. I was personally asked to come here as a favor to a friend. These are YOUR students, not mine. I only teach the ones that come to me, and the only time I am there teacher is during those times. Anytime before or after, they are just girls to me... good luck teaching Setsuna kid." Naruto said as he stood up and gave his daughter a kiss on her head, before he walked out of the room and attracted the attention of all of the girls in the room.

He REALLY attracted the attention of his wife, who was going to have a little chat with Naruto.

Negi was stunned at the way Naruto just spoke, and how little amounts of care that Naruto had for secrets that shouldn't be talked about. Negi was just lucky that Setsuna believed that magic should be a secret, or Negi would be in a lot of deep shit.

"I am sorry about my Otou-sama, he is a shameless pervert that infects everyone around him with perversion... but do not think little of him. His perversion is not without good reason, and I myself have long since been infected... and I have no plans to change. So if I were to show any perverse traits, then please forgive me." Setsuna said with a bow towards the class and Negi. She understood that her father was a pervert, but not completely by choice on his part. Sex was the only thing that always changed, so he needed it to keep as much of his sanity as possible.

Naruto needed to have sex to keep him sane, it was something he explained to her. Sex was one of the few exciting things in his life that never grew old.

She had learned to except that and love her Otou-sama anyway, despite the flaws in his character. Of course, she grew up since she was 5 around a man that was an unrelenting pervert, so she understood that she herself was a pervert, and she had learned to admit it when she saw how willing her Otou-sama was to admit it.

Those of the Uzumaki family... were perverts.

_**Chapter End**_  
><em><strong>See, there is a well thought out reason why Naruto is the way he is.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 Giving her a taste

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I love lunch... best class of the day." Setsuna said as she sat down at what was her desk and saw that she had forgotten her lunch for the day. Setsuna groaned as she set her head on the desk in annoyance, not knowing what she was going to eat now that her Otou-sama was off doing his own thing. His tutoring was after school, so technically he didn't even have to come into the school until he did what he did best.

Guarding people, the tutor thing was just a cover for his real job.

"Hey Uzumaki-san, can we sit with you?" A voice asked, and Setsuna lifted her head and saw a small group of the girls coming towards her and lining up another desk with hers. The first girl was a pink haired girl with a small chest and bright green eyes with fair skin. The second person was the pervert Haruna, and she was surprised when she saw Kaede and Konoka with this odd group. They didn't even wait for her answer before they all sat down at the joined up tables with her.

...

"Is there something you need?" Setsuna asked when she saw them all getting out their lunches from their bags. Most only had a wrapped up sandwich, while Konoka had a small bento in her hands that she opened up, to reveal a normal lunch. Setsuna looked at all of the girls, before she saw that they weren't talking, but they looked like they wanted to say something.

"Okay, I am going to come out and say it. I want schedule some 'tutoring' with your dad. Do you know how and where I can find that apartment he was talking about?" Haruna asked with a gleam in her eye. Setsuna thought about how she was going to answer for a moment, knowing that if Haruna came over, then a certain perverted father was going to go all of they way with this perverted girl.

"I want to arrange something as well, but what I wish to speak of isn't of the same nature as Haruna's request." Kaede mentioned. She wanted to meat the most powerful ninja in the world that started the way of all the current ninja. She wanted to become his apprentice and learn of the true way of Ninjutsu from the master, who hadn't accepted an apprentice in over 700 years or so. If she could learn the ninjutsu that he used, that she was able to do, then she would be able to do some pretty amaizng things... and even one day become the head of her clan. She wasn't in line for it or anything, but in the Nagase clan the next head was decided by violence.

"I just wanted to talk with Uncle Naruto some more. I haven't seen him in awhile, and didn't even know that he had a daughter... I guess that sort of makes us like family." Konoka said her reason for walking over, and Setsuna looked over at Makie, the pink haired girl, with a raised eyebrow as she looked around in confusion.

"I need a little help in English... and Math... and Science... and Japanese... I need a lot of help in school. I want a real tutoring session." Makie said as she struck the side of her head with her knuckles, a sheepish expression on her face. A personal, crazy, tutor would be a great thing if he could find a method for her to actually learn what was being taught to her... she was very air headed, and knew this.

"So YOU want to have sex with Otou-sama, you arne't clear with your reason, you want to talk to him... and you want to study? Did none of you come to me just to talk to me?" Setsuna asked with a pout, and the girls looked away lightly. Setsuna sighed, before she shrugged it off as nothing. "I will take you all there after school, but be warned... Otou-sama might be in th company of a woman... he won't stop even if we walk in on him." Setsuna warned, and Konoka blushed.

"Yeah... he did it with the maids at my house, and I walked in on it... he didn't even stop for a second. I was mentally scarred for life, and Uncle Naruto kicked my Dad's ass when he tried to stop him... it was a very strange experience for me." Konoka said as she twitched, mostly her eyes, but she had a nervous expression on her face. She had only been 12 when she walked in and saw a grown man having sex with about two dozen women with a hord of clones of himself.

Suffice to say, she learned about the supernatural world after that... it was why her father had attacked Naruto for showing Konoka the world of the supernatural... and tainting her pure and virgin eyes with a hot blooded sex scene.

"Was he big, you hve GOT to tell me? Uzumaki-san, you have got to tell me as many of your dads stories as you know. The creater of the fabulous Icha Icha has got to have some great stories... did he teach you any of his tricks?" Haruna asked with a grin on her face, only getting more excited about a study session with a master of the arts of perversion.

"You are asking a lesbian that has a pervert sex master as a father if she was taught any of his skills... do you realize just how insulted I would feel about that? Of course he taught me everything I know about the arts. He also taught me how to make girls wet and want to have sex with me simply by looking at them." Setsuna said in an honestly insulted tone. She had been taught the fine art of making others want her to the max.

"Really... I heard of that technique. I was wondering how a person would go about doing such a technique? Can you teach... it... to... me?" Haruna asked, before she started to slow down as a blush appeared on her face when she saw Setsuna take her hair out of her ponytail and slowly move her hair in front of half of her face. A single hair went down over her left eye, and she setn Haruna a look filled with passion, lust, desire, pride, adoration, and respect. Haruna felt her heart beating faster, and the others looked at Haruna in surprise as the girl blushed deeper and deeper as her breathing got heavier with each passing second.

When Setsuna lightly licked her bottom lip, making her lip gleam lightly with saliva, Haruna just looked those lips while biting her own. Setsuna leaned forward, and Haruna was too nervous to even try and lean back when Setsuna got so close that her hot breath was pressing right against Haruna's neck, but her eyes were still showing to the openly perverted girl. The girl in the glasses looked at Setsuna in shock and lust as Setsuna kissed her lightly on the neck and sucked so lightly, taking the skin for her sucking pleasure.

Haruna gasped and moaned, before she shivered when Setsuna stopped, placed her hair back into a ponytail, and got back to where she was before.

"Yes, I could teach you... but tell me, how wet are you right now?" Setsuna asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Oh my god, that was so... I just want to tell you I'm straight." Makie said as she raised her hands in surrender.

"I am straight to, but even I admit that made me more than a little... Konoka?" Kaede asked when she noticed the deep blush that Koneko had when she looked at Setsuna. The girl was breathing pretty strangely, and Setsuna looked at Konoka with a raised eyebrow as she noticed the gaze that girl was... Setsuna felt like smacking herself. Konoka was a mage, thus she was being more affected by the demonic hormones that Setsuna naturally released from her body when she tried to be seductive.

"Huh?" Konoka asked after a moment when she snapped out of her trance.

"Setsuna was showing us her lookie thing, and you totally donked out there for a second!" Makie exclaimed with a grin on her face. Konoka stood up in embarrassment as she started to rush out of the room, a large blush on her face. Setsuna stood up as well and was about to follow after the girl, before she looked at Kaede and the others.

"Meet me at the front of the school at the end of school and then I will take you to where me and Otou-sama are staying. You will get your tutoring and sex, trust me on that one... Otou-sama only has three standards when it comes to sex. Lolis are fine if they are legal, no fat girls, and no grandmas." She told them as she ran after Konoka.

To start a harem, you needed to pick the first member, somebody that was one a right type... and Setsuna was the kind of person that went straight for what she wanted. Konoka had been overly affected by her hormones, meaning that the girl was at a very suggestive state of mind. Setsuna had come to terms with the fact she was getting a harem of girls who couldn't give her blood children, which made her even more like her father, who also had no blood children. She could easily track the energy of the girl she was following, and she could smell the pheromones the girl was releasing.

This girl woud be her first target, because not only was she cute, but Konoka had a connection to her Otou-sama in some form.. who better to start a harem with, than somebody that was connected to the reason that she started to want a harem in the first place. Setsuna turned and entered a classroom that seemed to be empty from a normal point of view, but as Setsuna shut the door and locked it behind her, she smiled when she saw the top of a brown haired sticking out from behind a desk.

"Why... am... I turned... on!?" Konoka's voice said, and Setsuna walked over to the girl, and she could see that Konoka had her hands under inside of her skirt. Setsuna placed her hand on the girl's head, before she smiled when Konoka jumped out of shock and took her hands out of her skirt. Setsuna got on her knees and smiled at Konoka, before she took a hand from the girl.

"Sorry, that is my fault... you see, when I looked into your eyes, I couldn't help but feel something primal inside of me awaken. My primal force is contagious, and you must have been affected by my feelings of admiration for you." Setsuna spoke smoothly, her hair already taken out of her ponytail as her Ero-Mode was activated by the change in hairstyle. Ponytail up was strick and rule following Setsuna who didn't care about sex as much, but when her hair was down... then she turned into a fiend that would say what needed to be said.

"But we just met... today?" Konoka said, before Setsuna captured one of her fingers in her mouth and sucked on it lightly, her tongue circling around the digit with skill, having practiced this on herself many times before when her Otou-sama was out on some form of business. Konoka clenched her legs together as heat started to flood her down there from Setsuna's skillful finger licking.

"That is the beauty of it... love at first site, so pure that no amount of dating can compare to it... we were predestined to meet, you and I. It is good fortune that brought us together, and I feel as if I knew you in another life... won't you please let me lavish you in my attention?" Setsuna asked as she moved her hands over Konoka's body and under her shirt, going up and slowly groping her chest.

"But... but..." Konoka started as Setsuna's finger very lightly touched her, and then just like that Setsuna stopped touching Konoka and stoof up, tying her hair in a ponytail.

"I can see you don't want it now." Setsuna said with her eyes closed, and she turned around just as her smile morphed into a grin. Her Otou-sama had told her that lust opened the gates, but to get a woman you had to make her think that getting together with you was her idea. The idea was to make the first move and let her know just enough to catch her eye, and taunt her with the fact she didn't get it.

She gave Konoka a taste of romance, of primal lust, and now the girl would have that pleasure buried deep into her heart, her soul, and on her mind... She would begin to crave more and more, until she just HAD to find out what she was missing out on. Girls wanted a challenge, know it or not, they didn't want to get with the easy one, instead, they liked a challenge and being challenged. Konoka would believe herself to be a challenge to attain, but also see Setsuna as a challenge to both avoid and get for herself... Konoka would come to her.

She had seen first hand how this worked, and she had been taught this method by her Otou-sama.

It worked about 80 percent of the time on a subconcious level. Women wanted what looked good, but that they thought they couldn't have. Setsuna gave her that addicting taste, but not a full course that would satisfy her of her desire. It was like getting a small snack before a meal when you were starving, only to never be allowed to eat that meal... you wanted to eat it, and you would strike at any chance to eat. Well, Konoka was a meal that Setsuna was going to wait to come to her and beg for her to eat her... both figurativally and more than likely literally.

Setsuna smirked to herself, knowing that she would only have to wait a max of three weeks and a minimum of 23 hours before she got the desired results.

By the time that ended, then Konoka would be begging her for sex... of course, then Setsuna would rock her world so much that she would become addicted, and from there they could form a real relationship. Setsuna had been raised with the mindset that sex was sex, and dating was dating. You didn't have to wait to start dating before you had sex if you liked the other person, of course, no rape. If they didn't want to, and you couldn't seduce them into it, then there would be no sex.

Konoka would come to her, until then, she had to make it seem like what happened in that room wasn't a big deal to if Konoka brought it up.

Setsuna had been taught well.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto will start teasing Evangeline VERY soon, but he wants HER to come to him first.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 Bad News for youngsters

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"This is where you are staying... with your dad?" Makie asked as she looked around at the old styled cabin in the middle of the city that she didn't even know existed until today. Actually, she was pretty sure that this was the only old styled cabin type building in the entire city of Mahora. This place just seemed to prout up overnight for some reason, because she passed by this spot yesterday and it was NOT there until this morning.

"Yep... this is where we live." Setsuna said as she noticed that the lights were shining through the windows in rainbows of colors. She sighed in annoyance, while the others looked at her in confusion. The main colors were purple, black, and very dakr blue with some white. She could only guess who was inside of the house with Naruto right now, and she had a feeling that the only thing keeping the noise inside of that building were the sound proof wood that was used to make the building.

Chakra wood was very sound proof.

"This place looks very... nice." Kaede complimented awkwardly, also seeing the lights coming out of the windows. It looked like a party was going on inside of the house, which Naruto had stated was an apartment or something, when it was obviously a house. Naruto must not have ben expecting anyone to actually come to him, so now they were slightly frightened of what they would find on the inside of that building when they opened it up.

"So... what should we be expecting?" Haruna asked nervously, frankly, even she was nervous of what was going on right now.

"At best, we is simply bored and wants to listen to music... and at worst he has a friend over." Setsuna said as she opened the door and immediantly music started to blare at them. They all winced at the loudness of the music, but soon recovered and started to walk into the house. The music that was playing was very familiar to Haruna, who could swear that she had heard about this music from somehwere... maybe she had heard it on youtube, but she wasn't sure where on youtube she had heard of it.

"This music... I like it." Makie said as the music calmed down and got to a softer part. It had a sort of techno style to it, instead of the more beat oriented one from before. It was like strange rave msuic that they had been listening to. They all walked into the living room, and they were surprised to see that Naruto was only wearing a towel and his hair was still very wet to show that he had just gotten about of the bath. He only wore a pink towel around his waist, and at the moment Naruto had a pen in his mouth as he looked at some paper while occasionally circling something.

He was not alone either.

Sitting besides Naruto was a very... strange thing. It looked very much like a green blod creature with plenty of tentacles sticking out of it at various places. They wouldn't actually say sitting, but the creature had no legs visibly so even though it was just next to the couch it could be sitting down. It looked just like something that had come out a tentacle porno honestly.

"Is that a tentacle monster?" Kaede asked as she backed towards the door of the room with Makie, who was not fond of slimy things herself. There talking had drawn the attention of the very thing they were creeped out of, and it's tentacles started to move towards them, before Naruto reached out by instinct and slapped the tentacles that had been trying to reach out for them. Naruto hummed to himself as he took the pen from his mouth and started to write something down.

"Girls, Lemmy, Lemmy, don't molest them. Go to the guest room." Naruto told the creature, who followed the orders and began to move towards a door. Naruto didn't even look up when the tentacles closed the door behind themselves. Naruto just kept writing down what he was thinking of without even looking at the people that had come through the door. "Sorry about that, Lemmy is the rape tentacle monster of a friend of him. She is in the bathroom right now, but please take a seat." Naruto said as he gestured to the seats around the area.

"Lemmy... that name is really familiar... tentacle rape monsters named Lemmy." Haruna questioned as she sat down next to Naruto, who didn't even look at her.

"What are you doing Otou-sama?" Setsuna questioned when she saw the book in his hand.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I am a bit conked out right now. This is the manuscript for the new Icha Icha... but I can't decide if I want to go with the rape ending staring Lemmy there, or the pervert ending where the girl 'likes' it... of course nobody actually gets raped since it is a book. Though, if I were you I wouldn't go and see Lemmy alone... he likes women, and rapes them. Don't blame him though, he is only a pet monster... it's like a dog humping your leg." Naruto said as he continued to write stuff down. Haruna on the other hand had her eyes twinkling like stars as she looked at an unpublished, still in the works, manuscript for the famous Icha Icha series.

"Naruto-sensei... I was wondering if you could help me study?" Makie asked in her bravest tone. In all honesty, she was shocked out of her mind at the tentacle creature that was in the other room, waiting to rape her and the other girls.

"Yeah sure, but you will have to stay for awhile. I won't be able to get to you until after me and Z' figure out how this book will end." Naruto said as he placed the book down on the table and sighed. Naruto took a breath, before he looked over at the bathroom door with steam coming from the cracks at the bottom. The sound of running water was clearly heard through the door, while Naruto put his pen behind his ear.

"Uh... Naruto-sensei, would you like to put some clothes on?" Makie asked with a small blush on her face when she saw the body of a grown, muscular... toned... man in front of her. Naruto didn't even bother getting dressed when he had company, showing how comfy he was in his own body.

"My clothes are in the wash, and I only had one outfit my size. Make yourself at home while you wait. I will get to you when I can, but I really do have important business." Naruto said as the sound of the water in the bathroom stop.

"So... how about MY tutoring?" Haruna asked witha grin on her face.

"I would also like to formally request to apprentice under you de gozaru." Kaede requested, and Naruto looked at the two of them while Setsuna made sure to lock the door to the guest room so that this Lemmy wouldn't be able to get out when the temptation to molest got to high for it to resist.

"Like I said, I will get to you later with Makie. You can stay as long as you want to wait, and Kaede... sorry but I am not taking apprentices unless they can impress in some way. You impress me by the end of the month, and you can study under me... until then, I don't want to waste my time on somebody that doesn't have what it takes to train themselves. In one month, develop a skill that impresses me and I will accept you." Naruto said as he stood up and walked towards the refridgerator before he grabbed a long and narrow box from the cool box. Naruto started to walk over towards the couch again, before he sat the box onto the table and opened it up... and revealed that it was a box filled with cans of beer.

"Otou-sama, it is impolite to drink in front of guests." Setsuna told him as she took the beer from his hand. Naruto snagged it right back from her and opened it with a slightly amused look.

"I don't hide who I am because I have guests. I am a grown adult, and I am allowed to drink when and where I want to. I won't let myself get drunk right now, but nothing beats a cold beer after a hot shower. Now, you girls want one?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the box filled with beer.

"Sorry, but we are minors." Makie said with a nervous laugh, while Naruto scoffed at her and pointed at Haruna.

"She came here to have sex with me, and honestly, I don't care about the drinking age. As long as you drink in moderation, and don't do it too often, then who cares. The only people that have a problem drinking are those that hate the stuff, or can't do it in moderation. This is 8-Bit Pale Ale, one of the best canned beers in the world." Naruto said as he took a drink of his beer and started to looked over the last page had had written in his book again. He didn't care if these kids drank, because when he was their age he had already been putting his life on the line for his village.

"Well don't mind if I do..." Kaede said as she reached for one of the cans. Her body was already mature enough that she could handle a can or two without ruining herself in the process. The alchohol would spread through her system at thinner amounts than in a shorter, thinner, person... not to mention Kaede had a large chest so she had more body fat to help her out.

"You want me to get some chips don't you?" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Chips!? What kind of chips do you have!?" Makie asked in excitement over the thought of having some snacks. Naruto heard something ringing, before he grabbed his phone from the couch and opened it up.

_ Negi's secret was discovered, and now he has to spend a year as an Ermine. I am going to need you to fill in for him until a new teache can be found... it was your fault that he was found out. - The Dean_

"... Oh well, you win some you lose some." Naruto thought with a shurg of his shoulders. To be honest, the kid didn't look like he would be able to keep his own secret very well. It was a surprise that the kid hadn't already accidently announced himself to the world as a Mage. At least it was Naruto't fault, and the kid would only have to spend a year as a ermine. Once Naruto had spent FIVE years trapped inside of hell when an asshole had opened a portal, pushed him inside, and then locked it up.

That was a tale for another time though.

"What was that about?" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing much, just some new information." Naruto said as he waved her off. It wasn't like the kid wouldn't be allowed to return into a human and retry with a different assignment... anyway, who heard of a ten year old teacher, teaching a class filled with hormonal girls in their teens? That was just one of the strangest ideas that Naruto had ever heard, and frankly, it would make a great harem novel, if a bit strange.

Oh, Naruto just had a great idea for a new book.

Icha Icha: Making of the Mage

The name could use some work, but it would get there. He would make a book about a mage that was learning teh art of sexual based spells, and from there he would tell a tale of the boy larning and becoming a main, defeating a great demoness with his spells and skills in bed, skills that he got from defeating many female foes.

Best selling porn novel of the year, he he comes once more!

As well as everyone that reads it, but coming in a different way.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
